Ajit Patil
Name: Ajit Patil Gender: Male Species: Lycanthrope Age: 27-years-old Height: 10 feet (3.048 meters) Notes: Always on the large side growing up, Ajit Patil was known as a gentle giant. Never one to use his size to his advantage, Ajit preferred to use it to help others. Born in space and raised on various ships and stations as his parents traveled, it was rare for the young Lycanthrope to stay around long enough in any one place to develop true friends. Frustrated by this he eventually stroke off on his own, surprising everyone when he signed up as an Omega aboard a freighter crewed by one of the more 'tame' Lycanthrope 'wild' packs. Rather quickly, though, as the freighter only naturally braved space known to be contested and filled with raiders, worked his way up in the pack. It was a proud day when the freighter's Alpha supported Ajit in becoming Alpha of his own ship and 'wild' pack when the iS.S. Howling Moon/i's leadership was killed during a joint operation 'escorting' the freighter. As none of the survivors of the ship's original crew were anywhere near ready to take the role, after Ajit proved himself against their strongest, they readily accepted the newcomer as their new Alpha as well as the wilder Lycans from the freighter that came with him. Over the years since, Ajit has refilled the empty bunks aboard the iHowling Moon/i with the rougher and tougher young Lycanthropes that other 'wild' packs would have a hard time taming. He has even found older Lycans that didn't fit in elsewhere who would be more than loyal to his cause. Not one to turn away a Lycanthrope with no where else to go, Ajit has seen crew members come and go as they found their places in the universe as any 'wild' pack Alpha does. While this means he and the iHowling Moon/i have numerous contacts in several place, the iHowling Moon/i 'wild' pack is known for its independence. While the iHowling Moon/i pack has had their share of adventures together over the years, they were growing tired of fighting opponents they had to hold back with. As the majority of the pack's members, though all smaller than Ajit, were large and strong enough that they could snap many other species like twigs on pure accident. This is why most of them are part of the iHowling Moon/i 'wild' pack in the first place, to learn how to control their strength enough to not hurt others. On one stop-over to visit some old friends on an out-of-the-way farming planet, a group in a park in one of the world's 'urban' centers found themselves attacked by a young local Lycanthrope girl, Amelia Clarks. Watching from the shadows of where he had been trying to nap in the branches of a tree, Ajit was witness as the teenager stood her own against the much larger and more experienced members of the 'wild' pack. Seeing something in her, Ajit interjected when local law enforcement arrived to break up the fight and drag Amelia off to jail. Impressed, he instead offered a counter-proposal: she would join the crew of the iHowling Moon/i, something the girl's parents readily accepted as they knew the value of time in a 'wild' pack for someone like their daughter. As she is the smallest member of the iHowling Moon/i pack, and still an Omega, Ajit keeps an eye on things as Amelia regularly goes tooth-and-claw with other members of the pack who treated her as something small and delicate that needed to be protected. Amused at how she proved to them she was just as capable of a fighter as they, Ajit lead the iHowling Moon/i to a world he had learned of while chatting with a friend on Amelia's homeworld; a world said to be home to a green skinned species that was famous for their love of fighting and were not only strong enough to give the 'wild' pack a challenge, but sturdy enough to not force them to hold back for a change. Encountering the Orks, he, Amelia, and the others in their surface party had no time to really think when elements set them up. Diving in with glee, they returned their share of Orks to their ancestors, though at the loss of one of their own. Ajit was fully prepared to fight to the death, but was prevented from doing so when a local Ork leader ended the fighting, though promising to help the Lycans find and 'deal' with those who set them up later. Sharing drink, stories, and 'friendly' skirmishes with Orks for a bit, the iHowling Moon/i eventually left the Orks and continued on their way. It wasn't long after this that, while he and Amelia were manning the bridge, that he saw how low their fuel supply was. Recognizing the younger Lycan's attraction to him, he couldn't help but tease her, though he left his heart open just in case. It was Amelia, again impressing him with her forethought, who located a potential gas giant they could refuel from, and smirking at her chastising of him over her reminding Ajit of the long over-due maintenance on the ship's sensors. Dropping to sublight, they were unprepared to encounter any ships in the area. Thanks to the low resolution they were stuck with until their sensors were either repaired or replaced, they had literally not seen them until they were right on top of them. Barely managing to avoid slamming into one of them, they didn't have time to raise shields before another two opened fire on them and, after several grazing shots, managed to catch the iHowling Moon/i in one of their impulse engines. As the ship was caught by the gravitational pull of a miniature Dyson ring they had only just now noticed, he and Amelia were only barely able to ensure the iHowling Moon/i made a controlled, barely, crash landing instead of a direct impact that would have destroyed the ship and caused who knew how much damage to the ring. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Alive